<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Detective Will! by FhimeChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784857">Young Detective Will!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan'>FhimeChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, Inspired by Detective Conan/Case Closed, M/M, Reel Hannibal Challenge, Well nobody important dies anyways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if at the end of Savoureux, instead of framing Will for his crimes, Hannibal turned him into a five years old?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reel Hannibal 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Detective Will!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love participating in the Reel Fest and I'm really glad I did, even if I came in late.<br/>This is a silly crossover with Detective Conan, I hope it's fun!</p>
<p>(Unbetaed)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Five months after his alleged death, Will once again walked through the automatic doors of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Or at least he tried. They did not open for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was pondering the idea of submitting to the tragic ordeal of jumping up to reach the automatic sensor, when he heard a voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hi Conan, let me help you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beverly walked towards the building, pocketing her car keys, and the doors opened for her without any fuss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” sighed Will, adjusting the straps of his heavy backpack.The weight of his elementary school books together with his ‘case’ tools was digging into his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Conan, it probably won’t be long this time.” Those days only Beverly talked to him as an equal, even if her tone was way warmer than what Will was used to. All the other adults used baby talk or were creeped out by the too mature kid who was supposed to be Will’s distant cousin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She continued. “We are here only because Hannibal insisted.” She smiled, a bit awkwardly. “I hope the nightmares will subside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weirdly enough, after the encephalitis had been cured, Will had not had a single nightmare. Maybe something good was actually coming out of his continuous use of meditation, healthy meals and nocturnal relaxing background sounds. On the other end, the dreams were a useful lie, and Hannibal had agreed to corroborate it as long as Will followed his health program. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will was distracted from his musings by a chuckle. “By the way, I didn’t know Hannibal owned any jeans.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will felt the beginning of a blush and was grateful that they had almost reached Jack’s office. Beverly had seen them in the exact moment when Will had, after long insistences, agreed to let Hannibal push him on the swing. Provided that Hannibal wore casual clothes. Which he looked really good in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking advantage of his perceived age of five, Will ran to Jack’s door and let the combined weight of his backpack and himself swing it open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Jack!” Will said with excessive cheerfulness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was sitting behind his desk. “Oh, hello Conan,” he said, with the awkwardness of a man who is used to bullying his subordinates into his plans, but that has enough self-consciousness to realize that yelling at a kid is Not Good. “You’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will ignored him in favour of running to Hannibal, who was sitting in his perfectly arranged three piece suit and drinking from a mug of coffee. Will was not allowed coffee. Will was not allowed much, these days. But he could hug Hannibal so that few droplets of coffee - very few, Hannibal was really good at balancing cups - fell on his light blue jacket. Will grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal, who had brightened at Will’s entrance, gave him a small smile and a pat on the back. He was always happy to see Will after school, even in Jack’s office. Well, probably he was extremely smug in seeing Will’s small frame in Jack’s office. “Young Mister Graham, what a pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will bowed. “Mr Can- Hannibal.” Beverly snorted, but Hannibal’s smile just grew.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack knocked on the table, as Will’s teachers often did to get his attention. “Alright, do you have everything?” He got up and made a gesture to grab Will’s backpack, but Will jumped back. He was still bitter that Jack had not believed him and still did not. He deserved a reckoning.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will said, too loud, “Yes, but I can prepare it myself!” He grabbed all the papers from Jack’s desk, taking care to mix them up, and dropped them on the floor. Something metallic, probably a pen, made a satisfying sound as the pile hit the ground, and Jack winced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Will extracted The Board from his bag and laid it on the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ouija Board was made of heavy wood, golden and hand-painted. It had been clearly bought by Hannibal, even if Will had insisted on the decorative dog figurines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of reverential silence, as all the presents stared at the name written in blood at the center of the Board. Will used the pause to switch on the device inside his bowtie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal stepped forward, breaking the moment, and extended his hands. He, Jack and Beverly made a circle around the desk, and Will sat directly on the Board. Together, the adults chanted, “Will. Will. Will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will closed his eyes and swung back and forth on his feet, making all the motions and the sounds expected from someone Possessed By A Vengeful Ghost. He had had to practice that. After a solid 30 seconds of theatrics, he talked into the bowtie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack,” said Will Graham’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beverly grimaced. She was still processing all of Will’s alleged murders and his consequent suicide. Will could not blame her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack said, “So. The tree man.” He talked in his Boss Voice, expecting Will to solve his problems, even in the afterlife. “What’s left to say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you check Hannibal’s basement as I told you?” Will glared, channelling all his built up rage towards Jack. Hannibal said it was terapeutic to argue with Jack, but from the glint in Hannibal’s eyes Will suspected that he was encouraging Will for his personal amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Jack sounded exasperated. “Will, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> let go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will squared his shoulder. “But the phosphate in the water clearly indicated…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beverly interrupted. “Will, Hannibal is currently housing </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> young cousin, who, on the other end, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are possessing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal chimed in. “You should stop haunting his nightmares. At Conan’s age sleep is paramount.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will, still on the table, was at eye level with Hannibal, and could see the smallest hint of a wink. The bastard. Well played, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will realized he had stared into Hannibal’s eyes for way too long when Jack coughed. “So. No news on the case. My time is precious, even if Doctor Lecter here insists that talking to you could be helpful for your immortal soul, not to mention for Conan’s sleep schedule.” Will could read some guilt in Jack’s slouched shoulders. Not enough, though. Especially as Jack continued in a briskier tone, “Do you have anything useful?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, look at Wolf Trap. Remember how I was.” Will paused, trying hard not to kick Jack in the elbows for emphasis. “Did you really think I did it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jack said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you were unstable,” added Beverly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your profile speaks clearly, Will,” said Hannibal, “I’m just sorry I could not help you before your tragic accident.” Beverly nodded along, with a tinge of regret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wil pushed on. “Jack, just look at Hannibal’s basement, you’ll find-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack said, “You’re ridiculous, Will. Doctor Lecter is a respected member of Baltimore’s society. Your young cousin is currently living in that basement, and if he can’t find anything-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will pointed at Hannibal. “He’s calling him ‘cannibal’ at every occasion!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack waved, carrying Beverly’s hands with him. “Kids have such an imagination.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal said, “Yes, and it is helpful for his mental development to let him question authority figures. Don’t worry, Will, your cousin and I are going along very well. We’re giving a Sweeney Todd inspired dinner party this week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beverly said, “Oh, another! Am I still invited?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will said, “Jack, just check one of those pies, you’ll-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough.” Jack dramatically let go of Hannibal and Beverly’s hands, picked Will up and moved him to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The session was over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack pinched his nose. “If only dying could give him some clarity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal said, “We must not give up on Will. Now more than ever, he needs our help.” He turned to Beverly. “About the party, I’m afraid you must ask Young Graham.” In a lower tone, he added. “Kids must be addressed properly to develop social skills.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will said, “Please come, Beverly. And take the opportunity to look at the basement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beverly laughed. Jack said, “You have such patience, Hannibal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will let go. For now. He took Hannibal’s hand and they went home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a lot of fun imagining this AU! I hope that a little bit of it went into the reading experience :D<br/>(Also, *please* tell me if any mistakes are spotted!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>